


Laces

by Pondermoniums



Series: ~Epilogue One Shots~ [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Doting Damen, Fluff, Hot Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Laurent, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums
Summary: After a long day, Damen attends his king and husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here but I intend to write a full-length fic for these two in the future so bear with me while I practice <3

The sound of the door shutting was hushed by Laurent’s sigh. Kisses peppered his lips, soft and audible. Damen was saying his name, but his eyes were comfortable closed.

“Attend me,” he said quietly, without thinking about it. He felt himself rotated and his orientation in the room allowed his hands to close around one of the posts of their bed blindly. It was when he slumped against the wood that Damen knew being king had finally taken its toll on the inextinguishable Veretian.

His large fingers worked nimbly on the gold threading that made up the intricate laces along Laurent’s spine. Thankfully he was the one who had tied them this morning so the knot at the top needed only a swift yank—

Laurent’s shoulder trembled, stilling Damen’s movements. Was Laurent…laughing? After another moment, Damen confirmed this. “Laurent?”

“You always start with the bloody laces,” he heard Laurent say.

Damen frowned. “Why would I not?”

The way Laurent’s head sagged on his shoulders, Damen wondered if he had toasted with Makedon at dinner before he arrived late from his own counsel meetings. “The coat is hardly necessary on certain occasions.”

Damen froze altogether. If his torso need not be unclothed...only the bottoms…

He shoved this line of thought as far as the grave. With firm fingers he gripped the corners of Laurent’s pelvis and pulled him flush against his front, gathering Laurent’s sober attention. Damen’s lips nuzzled the hair on Laurent’s nape. He had cut it some time ago, never losing its luster or softness. Damen had noticed, though, how it had a habit of growing longer in the front more swiftly than the back.

“I will always start with the laces first,” he breathed. “If you wear a cap it will be first, because I learned your mind first before these damned laces, before I learned your heart. Before you let me share your body. I will undress you from the top first as I always have.”

Laurent was quiet against him for a long while, standing and letting Damen breathe in the subtle but lovely aroma that was _Laurent._

“I’ve never favored caps. Though perhaps with a feather...”

He looked over his shoulder to take in Damen’s blunt stare. The corner of his mouth twitched, threatening a smile which just as quickly vanished. “I didn’t mean…” he began, and then took a moment for thought. “I’m…sorry.”

His chin jerked slightly, involuntarily. “With you…I am too comfortable speaking thoughts that have no place anymore.”

“No,” Damen interjected carefully, wanting to tighten his arms but a small movement from Laurent signaled he might walk away from him. “Never when you’re with me.”

“Damianos,” Laurent uttered, the air like velvet. He held Damen’s gaze, their faces nearly close enough to taste. “Neither of us wants to remember.”

Damen closed the distance. Slowly. Giving time for Laurent to refuse.

He did not, instead closing his eyes as Damen pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, to his temple…

“Wounds do not heal unless you give them the proper attention.” Almost the same moment he said the words he felt Laurent’s fingertips sliding up the exposed portion of his back. Given the more formal events of today, he had donned a himation that reached the floor, resulting in Laurent’s palm stretching across his bare shoulder blade. Whether he leaned or gracefully fell against Damen’s shoulder, he did not know, but he took the opportunity to curl his arm around Laurent’s waist as he felt lips on his collarbone.

“If I seek medical counsel I will seek Paschal.”

Damen’s lips did not stray from Laurent’s temple, his cheekbone… “I will be here. Just here, for whatever thoughts whenever you want me.”

He was too close to see, but he felt warmth rise in Laurent’s cheeks. “I fear I will always want you, Damianos.”

Damen allowed himself a chuckle as he pressed his forehead to Laurent’s. “Fear?”

Those full lips parted as he breathed to speak. “That want will turn into need.”

Unabashed, Damen declared, “I think I realized some time ago that I needed you. Do me the courtesy of returning my desperation.”

Laurent blinked, and then truly smiled. “Desperation? Damianos, you appeal to my crueler nature.”

He couldn’t help himself: he kissed the mouth which shined ever so slightly with moisture in the soft light, and Laurent let him. “And I trust you.”

Laurent stiffened, or more aptly froze from mild astonishment. Damen smiled mischievously. “You doubt this now?”

Laurent’s features settled. “No. Of course not.”

“Good,” he all but purred, returning to planting affection in Laurent’s hair before he lifted a hand to kiss its palm.

“Are you going to undress me or aren’t you?”

Laurent was so blunt and abrupt that after Damen finished guffawing, he made sure his king was thoroughly bare. The final efforts of the day were given to each other before Laurent rolled over and Damen pushed his thigh between his legs, snugly pulling Laurent into the cradle of his hips while his nose found the bend of Laurent’s neck.

“Damianos.” Laurent’s voice touched the fringes of his consciousness. “Blankets.”

He kicked the covers up and smiled as Laurent shivered, wiggling within the added warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 This may or may not become a series of brief, fluffy, and sexy one shots.
> 
> @Pondermoniums on both [My Tumblr](http://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/) and [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pondermoniums)


End file.
